Zoo Tycoon 3: Cryptid Creatures
Zoo Tycoon 3: Cryptid Creatures is the fifth and final expansion pack for Zoo Tycoon 3. It contains cryptids and creatures from myths and legends. Constructions Barriers *Pest-Exclusion Fence Buildings * Beast Maker Lab * Haunted House * Dragon Mountain * Unicorn Maze * Cryptozoology Museum * Minotaur Labyrinth * Halloween Store * Monster Puppet Show *UFO Scenery * Scarecrow * Chinese Dragon Parade Figure * Egyptian Sphinx Statue * Greek Sphinx Statue * Dragon Statue * Unicorn Statue * Bigfoot Statue * Skeleton Statue * Loch Ness Monster Statue * Unicorn Bouncy Ride * Terror Trail Scare Zones * Robotic Snap the Storyteller Dragon Model (Dinamation) * Robotic Chinese Dragon Model (Dinamation) * Robotic Dragon Mother and Babies Model (Dinamation) * Robotic Dragon's Lair Model (Dinamation) * Robotic European Dragon Model (Dinamation) * Robotic Gargoyle Model (Dinamation) * Robotic Sea Serpent Model (Dinamation) * Robotic Hydra Model (Dinamation) * Robotic Purple Dragon Guard Model (Dinamation) * Lifelike Gargoyle Tower Model (Dinamation) * Quetzalcoatl Model (Dinamation) * Interactive Dragon Robot Model (Dinamation) * R'lyeh-Style Construction Parts Rides *Loch Ness Boat Ride **Dock **Buoy Line *Ghost Train **Station **Track Animals Adoptable # Ahool () (Tropical Rainforest) # Ahuizotl () (Tropical Rainforest) # Akhlut () (Tundra) # Amarok () (Tundra) # Andean Wolf (Dasycyon hagenbecki) (Alpine) # Axehandle Hound () (Taiga) # Azhi Dahaka () (Shrubland) # Baku () (Temperate Forest) # Basilisk () (Desert) # Bear Lake Monster () (Wetland) # Beast of Bladenboro () (Temperate Forest) # Beast of Bray Road () (Temperate Forest) # Bigfoot (Paranthropus eldurrelli) (Taiga) # Black Shuck () (Haunted Forest) # Bunyip (Wetland) # Buru () (Wetland) # Cactus Cat () (Desert) # Camazotz () (Tropical Rainforest) # Catoblepas () (Savanna) # Cerberus () (Shrubland) # Cetus () (Coast) # Chimera () (Shrubland) # Chinese Dragon () (Temperate Forest) # Chupacabra () (Desert) # Cockatrice () (Temperate Forest) # Cthulhu () (Pelagic) # Daku () (Alpine) # Dobhar-Chú () (Coast) # Dover Demon () (Temperate Forest) # Emela-Ntouka () (Savanna) # Ennedi Tiger () (Desert) # Erymanthian Boar () (Shrubland) # European Dragon () (Alpine) # Fenghuang () (Temperate Forest) # Fenrir () (Taiga) # Fouke Monster () (Wetland) # Giant Anaconda () (Wetland) # Giglioli's Whale (Amphiptera pacifica) (Coast) # Goatman () (Temperate Forest) # Goofus Bird () (Temperate Forest) # Griffin (Gryphon ???) (Taiga) # Grootslang () (Savanna) # Harpy () (Coast) # Hippocamp () (Coast) # Hippogriff () (Taiga) # Hodag () (Taiga) # Honey Island Swamp Monster () (Wetland) # Hoop Snake () (Desert) # Hopkinsville Goblin () (Temperate Forest) # Inkanyamba () (Tropical Rainforest) # Jackalope (Lepus cornutus) (Grassland) # Jersey Devil () (Temperate Forest) # Jörmungandr () (Coast) # Kappa () (Wetland) # Kasai Rex (Tyrannosaurus kasai) (Savanna) # Kongamato () (Tropical Rainforest) # Kraken (Architeuthis dux) (Benthic) # Kting Voar (Pseudonovibos spiralis) (Tropical Rainforest) # Lambton Worm () (Wetland) # Lamia () (Temperate Forest) # Lernaean Hydra () (Shrubland) # Leviathan () (Pelagic) # Loch Ness Monster (Nessiteras rhombopteryx) (Wetland) # Loveland Frog () (Wetland) # Maltese Tiger () (Tropical Rainforest) # Manticore () (Shrubland) # Mbielu-Mbielu-Mbielu () (Tropical Rainforest) # Merperson () (Coast) # Mngwa () (Savanna) # Moby Dick () (Pelagic) # Mokele-Mbembe () (Tropical Rainforest) # Mongolian Death Worm () (Desert) # Morgawr () (Coast) # Mothman () (Temperate Forest) # Naga () (Wetland) # Nandi Bear () (Savanna) # Nemean Lion () (Shrubland) # Nine-Tailed Fox () (Temperate Forest) # Ningen () (Tundra) # Nuckelavee () (Haunted Forest) # Ogopogo () (Wetland) # Oklahoma Octopus () (Wetland) # Oni () (Temperate Forest) # Onza () (Tropical Rainforest) # Orthus () (Shrubland) # Owlman () (Temperate Forest) # Peluda () (Alpine) # Pegasus () (Temperate Forest) # Peryton () (Grassland) # Phantom Cat () (Temperate Forest) # Phoenix () (Desert) # Piasa () (Grassland) # Qilin () (Temperate Forest) # Queensland Tiger () (Shrubland) # Quetzalcoatl () (Tropical Rainforest) # Roc () (Desert) # Ropen () (Temperate Forest) # Sea Dragon () (Coast) # Sea Serpent () (Coast) # Sea-Lion () (Coast) # Selkie () (Coast) # Sheepsquatch () (Grassland) # Siren () (Coast) # Skunk Ape () (Wetland) # Sleipnir () (Taiga) # Snallygaster () (Temperate Forest) # Sphinx () (Desert) # Steller's Sea Ape () (Coast) # Stymphalian Bird () (Temperate Forest) # Tarasque () (Temperate Forest) # Tengu () (Temperate Forest) # Thetis Lake Monster () (Wetland) # Thunderbird () (Taiga) # Tsuchinoko () (Temperate Forest) # Underwater Panther () (Wetland) # Unicorn () (Temprate Forest) # Vermont Pigman () (Temperate Forest) # Volcanic Salamander () (Alpine) # Waitoreke () (Wetland) # Wampus Cat () (Temperate Forest) # Washington's Eagle () (Coast) # Wendigo () (Taiga) # White River Monster () (Wetland) # Wyvern () (Taiga) # Yale () (Temperate Forest) # Yeti (Dinanthropoides nivalis) (Alpine) # Yowie () (Shrubland) Clickable Ambients #Purple Squirrel Downloadable # Anubis (Desert) # Argus Panoptes (Alpine) # Cyclops (Coast) # Frankenstein Monster (Haunted Forest) ## Bride of Frankenstein Monster # Ghost (Haunted Forest) # Ghoul (Haunted Forest) # Golem (Alpine) # Gorgon (Coast) # Minotaur (Shrubland) # Mummy (Desert) # Ogre (Alpine) # Living Skeleton (Haunted Forest) # Troll (Alpine) # Zombie (Haunted Forest) Food Enchrichment * Gold Stuff * Knight Armor Shelters * Dragon Lair Landscaping Biomes * Haunted Forest * Pelagic Trees # Dead Tree (Haunted Forest) # Man-Eating Tree () (Tropical Rainforest) # Enchanted Elm () (Grassland) Plants # Dead Bush (Haunted Forest) # Giant Mushroom () (Grassland) # Man-Eating Plant () (Tropical Rainforest) # Raskovnik () (Grassland) # Vegetable Lamb of Tartary (Agnus scythicus) (Grassland) Rocks * Large Haunted Forest Rock * Medium Haunted Forest Rock * Small Haunted Forest Rock * Large Pelagic Rock * Medium Pelagic Rock * Small Pelagic Rock Staff * Cryptozoologist * Centaur Entertainer * Vampire Entertainer * Werewolf Entertainer Unlockable * Weretiger Entertainer Minigames * Monster Capturing * Discovery Hunting * Discovery Sequencing Campaign Mode * Tutorial: Creating Made-Up Animals - ??? * Starter Fantasy Zoo - Prepare exhibits for five new make-believe creatures; an unicorn, a chupacabra, a Chinese dragon, a jackalope and a merperson. (Difficulty: Easy) * Jungle Mysteries - (Difficulty: Easy) * Loch Ness Tour - (Difficulty: Medium) * Himalayan Conservation - Try to breed two of each Himalayan animal; snow leopards, giant pandas, markhors and golden snub-nosed monkeys in order to aquire a yeti. (Difficulty: Medium) * The Legend of Sasquatch - Aquire a bigfoot to save the North American forest zoo. (Difficulty: Hard) * Preventing Doomsday - ??? (Difficulty: Expert) Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Cryptids Category:Animals Category:Zoos Category:Microsoft Category:Expansion Packs Category:DLC Category:2025